


Revelations

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, PTSD, Racism, Threats, Verbal Abuse, human doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Now Missy knows about Mr. Lenford, who else is going to find out?





	Revelations

They froze. How did she know? How would Amy and Clara know? They didn’t get followed in  Sheffield, that much was for sure. Maybe it was Mattei that Jane saw, who knows?

“How do yo-” Yaz got interrupted.

“Clara and Amy’s call,” she eyed the brunette. “A messenger of sorts approached  them, said some stuff, and gave Amy a card with a phone number and name. So, who is he and why is he targeting them and you?”

Jane recoiled. She hated how hostile her best friend was, but also hated that this is how she finds out about Kyle. Her friends getting threatened. It was an unfortunate predicament to say the least. She sighed, avoiding eye contact with everyone as she focused on her hands.

“He’s uh, my former boss, and he wants me back, that’s all,” she shrugged, trying to seem casual, like she wasn’t two steps away from having a breakdown. It technically wasn’t a lie; he did was her back and was a former boss. She just missed out the major plot points.

Missy however, knew her well enough to know it wasn’t the whole truth. “What did he do?”

“He may have h-harassed me at work and hates that Yasmin got me transferred...”

“Actually, that doesn’t make much sense,” Yaz interjected. “He lived in Sheffield, right? Out of anything you’ve gotten closer to him, the only difference is he isn’t your boss.”

“The difference is authority,” Missy growled. She gave it a second for her words to make sense, but when that didn’t seem to happen based on the confused faces of the two women in front of her, she explained. “When he was your boss, he could mask anything as a work thing or use him being in charge of your work life as an advantage. Whether you’re geographically closer to him or not, you not being his employee doesn’t work for him since he has no power over you. Anything he did to dominate you in the past he covered it with subtlety or just him being your superior, whereas now he’s keeping distance but still using his old ways of keeping you in check. He also knows you don’t want many people involved in this because of his way of threats, knowing that they get to you. If he’s targeted you and it’s lasted longer than just a workplace dispute, he reckons he knows everything about you. Based on how both of you are about this, I’m guessing this harassment is of a somewhat sexual nature, and he must know by now you’re not into men, so he must be rather... Let’s say either a strong headed guy that gets what he wants, or is a stereotypical straight man who thinks with his dick and doesn’t give a shit about sexual preference, even going to the length of rape. Whatever type of harasser he is, I hope he hasn’t done anything too serious to anyone. So, Jane, I ask again. What did he do?”

It fell silent. They had no idea what to say to her small speech. She merely stared at them, an unreadable expression.

“You never heard of Kyle,” Yaz pointed out once it was certain that her girlfriend wasn’t going to speak, not that she blamed her. “How do you know so much? There’s no way you could have guessed all of that about him, even as a person, based off our reaction to his name and reluctance to speak of him.”

“I can if I’ve known Jane for as long as I have.”

“What about Kyle?”

“To ease your mind Yasmin, I have a doctorate in behavioural psychology, and I’ve known Jane long enough to notice when she relapses into her old habits and her PTSD is brought back by a similar situation.”

“Old habits?” Yaz turned to face Jane, who had now shrunk on the sofa, most of the lower half of her body off the sofa. She knew it was the wrong time to bring it up, it was the wrong time to question someone who just needed to be comforted. However, her thought process of what would be the right thing to do didn’t catch up to her worry and curiosity. “What old habits?”

Once again, she toyed with her hands and avoided eye contact, unsure of how to respond. Luckily, the doorbell rang throughout the house – it being rather louder than a normal doorbell due to Jane tinkering with it – and made them all jump.

“Oh, that must be the girls,” Jane jumped up and rushed to the door. Yaz just stared at where she had gone, unsure of how to take in all of this new information.

“She’ll tell you when she’s ready poppet,” Missy brought her out of her thoughts with a rather uncharacteristically soft tone of voice. “Just give it time, okay?”

“Um, y-yeah...”

“You two started going out then?”

“How-”

“Body language dear,” she smiled. “As well as the degree.”

Jane strolled into the room like nothing had happened. She gestured for the two guests to sit next to Missy, getting K9 off the sofa in the process. “Please sit. Do you guys want anything? Tea, coffee, water?”

“I’m fine thanks,” Clara petted K9 once she sat down next to Missy, Amy following suit.

“I’m fine too,” Amy smiled. They waited until Jane sat down to start the conversation of why they were there, surprisingly the younger Scot starting first. “Um, this Mattei guy came up to us...”

“He gave us this card,” Clara presented a small black piece of plastic, silver markings on it as well as engraved details on the back. “He said a mister  Lenford wanted to speak to you and for you to contact him about a case, if uh, if we and you knew what was good for all of us. He also said something about a lasting threat on a Miss. Khan, and that it could be transferred to me and Amy.”

Jane froze for a second, but tapped on her leg twice before scratching at her thumb softly. “I’m s-sorry you guys got dragged into this...”

“Dragged into what?” Amy asked, clearly concerned for everybody’s wellbeing.

“C-Can I have the card?”

“Um, yeah sure,” Clara handed her the card.

“Jane?” Yaz cautiously held her hand that was free. “Please don’t say-”

“I have to-”

“No, you don’t,” Yaz said in a lower – trying not to raise her voice – tone. “They’re just threats, he won’t go through with it, it’s just a scare tactic.”

“You pull a gun on him and he doesn’t even flinch,” Jane argued as she got her mobile out. “He wanted that level of reaction from you to use against you. He will do anything to get what he wants, legal or not. He uses other people to get at me because he knows he can’t get too close to me. What happened at Yates was not planned he just wanted something, maybe a reaction, maybe he looked for an advantage for blackmail, or maybe he just hoped I’d do as he says so he could have his way with me. The one thing I can do to lessen his plans and stop him from threatening anyone else is to at least pretend to go along with his plans.”

“You’ll be putting yourself in danger-”

“Sophia and Victor said we needed more evidence,” she shrugged as she started to type out the numbers. “The jury will believe a rich white guy to a socially awkward lesbian who can’t even think about events without having a panic attack, and a Muslim officer who pulled her own gun out on him for apparently no reason.”

“We both know the reas-”

“It’s not like they’ll believe it,” Jane dialled the number. “I need everyone to be quiet, please, just let me do this. He needs to think that  I’m alone.”

“Jane you ca-”

He picked up. “Hello?”

“Mr.  Lenford ,” Jane sighed, albeit rather shakily.

“Oh, Janey,” he sounded amused. “Threatening that  cute couple worked then. What’s their situation? I’m sure my boys will love to have a go with them once they’re done with Miss. Khan.”

Yasmin and Jane grimaced, whereas everyone else looked uncomfortable. “Don’t. And I k-kept my part of that deal, I didn’t m-move,” she silently cursed her body for betraying her as her breathing increased.

“That is true,” he agreed. “However, there’s nothing to say I can’t use that threat for other stuff. How was Mattei by the way? He told me he wanted you warmed up but you pushed him away. You know the consequences to that right?”

She audibly gulped. “Consequences?”

“Sir.”

“S-Sir...”

“Better. And yes, I gave you a handsome man to get you started yet you push him away for that gun wielding Paki?”

“I feel l-like I should remind you that I-”

“You’re gay yes, I know,” his voice darkened. “Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a fucking tease that should just get the job done already. Seriously, all you’re doing is prolonging your torment. Well, it is interesting thinking of ways to mess with you, but it does get tiring at a point. Just come over tomorrow, do as I say like the good little bitch you are, and finish the job. I’ll even get you to finish and I’ll leave Khan alone.”

Nobody knew how to respond. They all just sat in uncomfortable silence. Most of the people in the room were pissed at Kyle for how he disregards sexuality in favour of himself, but also very confused by what he meant.

“Janey?”

“Sir?”

“ Wanna meet up tomorrow? See how this case will go about?”

“Um... S-Sure...”

“No attorney’s or other people Janey, remember that or my threat still stands. And you know you don’t want to risk it. Unless,” he paused slightly, a faint chuckle heard. “Unless you want that bitch in heat at your door begging to be released. Maybe I can see how much of an exhibitionist you are when we chat? Unless you want to speak somewhere more privately?”

Jane winced. She didn’t want any of this to happen, but she knew he wouldn’t stop. Reluctantly, she agreed to meeting at another restaurant of his choice. She had to make it seem like he was in charge, that he had the upper hand.

“Great, I’ll call tomorrow to sort out arrangements,” he seemed eerily happy, something that did not go unnoticed by everybody else.

“O-Okay sir... Bye.”

“Bye Janey.”

She sighed once he hung up. Looking up, she was met with questioning stares. “I can explain... I-I think...”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, really late and just wanted to get this posted.
> 
> Omg it makes me so uncomfortable writing lines for Kyle, I don't know why I do this to myself.
> 
> As always Kudo's and Comments are greatly greatly appreciated!


End file.
